Content, associated with a content provider, may be presented to users based upon the users performing keyword searches using a keyword associated with the content. For example, a seller of a shoe brand (e.g., a basketball shoe) may generate content, displaying attributes of the shoe brand, to present to the users. The content provider may bid on a keyword (e.g., shoe, athletic shoe, basketball shoe, and/or other keywords), such that if the content provider wins the bid, then the content may be displayed to the users that submit search queries corresponding to the keyword. There may be other entities, such as a second content provider, that may have an interest and/or stake in the users purchasing the shoe brand, such as a manufacturer of the shoe brand. Thus, the second content provider may bid on the keyword. Unfortunately, the content provider and the second content provider may be bidding against one another and thus increasing a price of the keyword even though both the content provider and the second content provider may benefit from the keyword being associated with the content for presentation of the content to the users.